The Silver Twin
by Covina
Summary: Harry Potter holds secrets that will change the fate of two different worlds. Will he stand strong beside his elder brother? Or will he and his brother succumb to the call?The story is way better than the summery...this is my first story so please be gentle with criticism. (ON HIATUS)


I own nothing. Not the Harry Potter Series, any of its characters or Final Fantasy and its characters. This is my first try at fanfiction so please be gentle. Will accept criticism. This story is not beta'd so sorry for any errors

 **Chapter I**

It was a cloudy day in Diagon Alley, with shoppers bustling around and children running and gawking at the stores bathed in the cold weak sun of the morning. In a dark alley, the shadows suddenly condensed and out of them stepped a young man. Silky ankle-length hair the color of spun moonlight framed an aristocratic face with pale flawless skin, and slanted cat-like emerald eyes and hid leaf shaped ears. The 6'3 figure was dressed in a tight black leather shirt and trouser ensemble, and over his shoulders was a heavy black Chinese worm silk cloak with silver trim. Once the stranger had looked around him, a smirk quirked his firm pink lips and his eyes glowed with power. Setting off towards a snowy building, the young man nodded to the short guards standing at the entrance. Inside he strode to an empty teller.

"Greeting master goblin, may your enemies tremble before you." The goblin, stared startled and then replied, "And may your gold flow, what may Gringotts do for you today?"

"I would like an inheritance test to claim any vaults I have,"

The goblin teller shouted something in his language and another goblin approached, "follow Grimjaw, he'll lead you to the Inheritance Test office," the teller said. Once Grimjaw led the wizard to the office, the goblin inside said, "So, you think you have any vaults here?"

"I know I have at least one account in this bank master goblin,"

The goblin stared for a while and then, "Very well Mr…?" "Potter."

The goblin raised an eyebrow and brought out a bowl, a piece of parchment and a potion. Putting them on the desk, the goblin gave him a dagger and said, "Spill seven drops of blood in the bowl." As he slashed his hand open and counted seven drops, the bowl glowed and the goblin took the potion and emptied it in the bowl, then he spread the bowl's contents onto the parchment.

The goblin and wizard stared as the results appeared, and were astounded and satisfied respectively. For the results of the test were:

 _ **Haraldr (?)**_ _(Birth name) -_ Harry Potter _(Public name)_

 _Species: Pureblood Frost Fae_ _(Through Adoption)_

 _Mother's Name: (?) - (Human)_ _(Unknown)_

 _Father's Name: (?)- (?)_ _(Unknown)_

 _Siblings: (?)- (?)_ _(Unknown)_

 _Adopted Mother's Name: Lily Potter_ nee _ **Evans** -Human_ _(Deceased)_

 _Blood-Adopted Father's Names: James Potter- Frost Fae_ _(Deceased)_

 _Godmother: Alice Longbottom-Wood Fae_ _(Incapacitated)_

 _Godfather: Sirius Orion Black-Dark Elf_ _(Deceased)_

 _Heir to: The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_ _(By Blood-Adoption)_

 _The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_ _(By Godfather-Adoption)_

 _The Archaic and Royal House of Peverell_ _(By Blood-Adoption)_

 _The Ancient and Founding House of Gryffindor_ _(By Blood-Adoption)_

 _The Ancient and Founding House of Sytherin_ _(By Conquest)_

 _The Archaic and Royal House of Le-Fay_ _(By Magick)_

"Would you like to claim your lordships now?" asked the goblin more respectfully as this was one of their richest clients. Harry-now Haraldr thought for a minute and then nodded, "Yes, I would like to claim them, though how did I get the Slytherin headship? I thought Voldemort was the last of the Slytherin line?" The goblin nodded and pointed to the parchment, "Yes, Voldemort or Tom Riddle Jr was the last of the Slytherin line, so when you defeated Mr Riddle on Hallow'en night after an unprovoked attack on yourself in 1981, in 1991 and finally in 1992, you gained the ladyship by right of conquest and some of the Slytherin Family Magicks, like parseltongue."

Haraldr hmm'ed,

"And what about the Peverell, Gryffindor, and Le-Fay lordships? How did I gain them?"

"The Potters are the last remaining descendants of the Peverell and Gryffindor Houses since the last heirs of these Houses were females who married into the Potter House. As for Le-Fay, it would seem that Magick herself has deemed you worthy of gaining headships to the House of Le-Fay." Haraldr was pleased at the thought of being the lord of so many ancient and powerful families, "I want to meet with my account managers and review all records and properties."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The goblin nodded and pressed a rune. When the door opened, Grimjaw entered and said, "Follow me, my lord, I will lead you to your account managers." As Haraldr turned to leave he looked at the goblin behind the desk and nodded in thanks, surprising the goblin once again, and left the office after Grimjaw. He led him to an opulent room, that obviously was used the richer clients, where seven old goblins sat waiting for their new account holder. Closing the door, Haraldr nodded to the goblins he would work with and sat down after they nodded back. One of the goblins said, "Greeting Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Le-Fay. I am Bogrod, the Potter account manager." Bogrod then introduced the other goblins as the managers of the rest of his families. Haraldr smiled wryly

"Call me Lord Potter, please; my full title is far too long." The goblins nodded

"Well then my Lord, what can we do for you?" Haraldr sat down and took out a shrunk obsidian trunk from the pocket of his cloak.

"As you can see from my test, my situation is rather unique…I would like immediate transference of all but one of my vaults to this blood-locked trunk...I intent to leave the wizarding world. The single vault I leave here shall be for business and investments." The goblins stared at him in horror but gnashed their teeth and nodded and took the trunk.

"As you wish, the process of transferring you assets shall begin today…however, due to the sheer amount of funds and artifacts, it will take at least a week to complete the transfers…we would also like to discuss further investments and managements to your vault."

Haraldr looked stoic and cocked his eyebrow

"Ah yes, I'm glad you brought that up…during this year at Hogwarts, I over-heard the esteemed headmaster discussing with Ronald and Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, Mr and Mrs. Weasley that they will receive they monthly payment from my vaults and to be sure to give me the compulsion and loyalty potions."

He looked at each goblin in the eyes and saw that they were extremely angry. "While it is not a surprise that Dumbledore would do such a thing however…there is nothing that can be done about it as he is registered as your magical guardian Lord Potter."

Haraldr's face was stone-like, "Are you implying that the esteemed headmaster is allowed to steal from my vaults and that Gringotts will do nothing to stop him or return the stolen funds? So much for the vaunted security of Gringotts" The room frosted over and a gust of icy wind flew around the angered Potter. Bogrod hurriedly shook his head, "Not at all my lord, we simply can't do anything until it is proven that Dumbledore has been abusing his position…only with the proof of the bank and account statements that we usually send a statement every month, could we accuse the headmaster of theft." Haraldr's face was as expressive as marble.

"I never received anything from your illustrious bank, however," here he looked at the Potter manager, "I would like to know what you meant about the transactions and transfers. I authorized nothing." The goblins looked at each other and muttered something in their language, then they looked at Haraldr and one of them fished out a paper showing the transactions and transfers to the Weasley and Dumbledor vaults and the vault of one Hermione Granger. The transfers were of five hundred galleons leaving Haraldr's trust vault every month to the vaults of these individuals.

"With the exception of William, Charles, Fredrick, and George Weasley the entire Weasley family has been receiving money from your vaults, starting six years ago. There have also been transfers to the vaults of The Order of the Phoenix and other members of that Order."

By the time he read the list, Haraldr was practically boiling with rage and filled with desire for vengeance. In a deadly voice that had the hairs on the back of the goblins' necks rising in wariness he said, "I want every single Knut back in my vault with interest… by the end of the month." The account managers' eyes widened, "Impossible! Your magical guardian came to the bank with a parchment indicating your authorization. And as for returning the money with intere-՚՚

The room temperature plummeted and the occupants' breath came in the form of mist, "I don't think you understand, _Master Goblin_ … if my money is not returned to me by the end of the month…then perhaps Gringotts doesn't have much of its vaunted security and I'll be more than happy to move all of my vaults to Hellstrӫm in Switzerland along with the single vault I planned to leave, I hear the dwarves have incredible security…" The goblins looked like they were forced to swallow lemons and Bogrod quickly assured the Lord Potter, "There will be no need for that, Gringotts will reimburse you and you will receive interest for the galleons stolen from you, Lord Potter" Haraldr nodded with a satisfied expression on his face, "Of course Bogrod, I'm sure you will do everything in your power to punish the thieves that stained a black mark on Gringotts security." The grins on the goblins' faces were very disturbing to say the least; it was known that the goblins disliked Dumbledore who poked his crooked nose in businesses that didn't concern him, which irritated the goblin a lot. "I would also like to annule the marriage contract of Bellatrix Black Le'Strange as she did not produce the heirs required by the contract as well as take back the dowery given to the Le'Strange family and disinherit and disavow her for shaming the House of Black and killing the previous Lord Black. As for Narcissa Black Malfoy, annule her marriage and take back the dowery given to the Malfoy family for not producing the second heir stated in the contract, then disinherit and disavow her from the House of Black."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Seeing the Black account manager nod, Haraldr finally stood up, ready to leave, "I want back everything the thieves stole from me with fifty percent interest, of course you would get thirty percent of the interest…should they be unable to return what they owe me, then everything they earn from work will be given to me…if after all that and they still owe me then their children will inherit their debt. Until they repay me, everything that they are and own is mine and I believe that that means they essentially become my slaves." Haraldr tilted his head and thought for a bit, "I would also like to declare blood feud between all of my Houses and Houses Dumbledore and Weasley as for Miss Hermione Jean Granger…she and all her descendants are to be declared Enemies of Houses Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell, and Le-Fay. May they always be shunned." The goblins took note of everything he said and nodded, "It shall be done my lord. Is there anything else you require from us?" Haraldr looked at the account managers and took out a piece of parchment from his pocket, "I want you to begin buying more shares into these companies as well as see about starting my own Corporation in the muggle world…as well as a record of all properties I own."

The grins on the goblins' faces were quiet disturbing as they passed on the requested files to Haraldr to peruse. He perused the extensive folder for a while and then closed it. "I plan on leaving the wizarding world by the end of the month. Until I or any of my descendants return, I want a blood-lock on each and every property listed here. I wish for a vanishing cabinet to send and receive reports and statements that can work between dimensions." The goblins' eyes widened but they nodded and collected their papers "We will have everything ready Lord Potter, by the end of the week you will have the requested papers. In the mean time, here are the records and portfolios of all your vaults." Haraldr stood and moved towards the door, pausing he turned his head to look back at the goblins and nodded, "A piece of advice, you may want to trace all of Dumbledore's account and those of the orphans he took charge of…who knows what you will find out. May your gold always flow."

The goblins stood as well and watched as one of their richest client, perhaps among the top three, leave, taking with him nearly sixty-five percent of the funds that kept the wizarding economy from crashing down.

"And may your enemies' blood run in rivers and soak the ground Lord Potter." As Haraldr left the bank, the goblins knew that his departure and subsequent disappearance would cause enormous waves in the wizarding world.

Walking through Diagon Alley, Haraldr thought about his next step. He wanted revenge against Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and Granger. Haraldr ignored everything around his as well as the gawking people who were wondering who the dark stranger was, when he reached a shadowy alley, Haraldr disapparated to Potter Keep where he lived ever since he discovered his heritage.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Potter Keep was huge, with black stone walls and metallic grey accented columns, giving it an intimidating but elegant look. With four floors, and a roof, and basement, it had 34 bedrooms not counting the Master's Chambers, 3 libraries, 3 painting rooms, the treasure room, the weapon's room, the portrait room, 2 potion labs, 3 studies, a ballroom, the Master's office, the foyer and a receiving chamber. The Keep was surrounded with a huge forest similar to the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts filled with many creatures, dark and light with lake that has a colony of merepeople and other water creatures. At the back of the Keep there were 3 giant greenhouses with some of the most exotic and rare plants and flowers, along with a quidditch pitch. As Haraldr entered the foyer, a house elf wearing a clean pillow case with the Potter crest on it popped into the room. It looked at him with big protruding eyes and squeaked, "Welcome home Master, does Master Haraldr have any orders for Blipsy?" Haraldr nodded and continued on to the Master's office, "Yes, please send some refreshments." The office was circular with bronze walls and a ceiling that reflected a stormy night sky while the fire place made of black stone with emerald veins glinting in the fire light, book shelves lining the walls, filled with tomes and scrolls about many different topics, ranging from Battle Magics to dark, light and grey magic and even healing, potion and alchemy references. In the corner of the room opposite to the French-door windows, was an antique mahogany desk, cluttered with pieces of parchment, ink pots, quills, fountain pens, letters, and a strange wooden box covered in runes. On the wall behind the desk were shelves filled with Potter Family Grimoires and Journals, recording the experiences of the previous Heads of the Family as well as many family spells. Haraldr crossed the office, sat in the large wingback leather chair behind the desk and started working on some of the papers required of a Head of the House. He had many things to do from ensuring that all investments are bringing satisfactory profit, to managing the companies owned by the Potter family, to starting new investments. By the time Haraldr finished his paper work, night had set outside and the moon cast a silver glow in the office while the tea and scones delivered by the house elves had grown stone-cold. Raising his head and cracking his back and neck, Haraldr looked around the office in surprise, 'Time flew by while I was working…I just hope that nothing unexpected destroys my plans…however knowing my luck, something will go wrong.'

Haraldr waved a hand and instantly steam rose from the cup of tea and the scones released a freshly baked aroma which made his stomach rumble and mouth water. As he munched on the snack and drank his tea, Haraldr thought about the visions he had, ever since he could remember, of a boy that was identical to him in appearance. A boy that at the beginning was his only friend and later turned out to be his older twin. He remembered the hours spent in his mind with the boy, Sephiroth, talking and learning from each other. He remembered how, with help from Sephiroth, he managed to discover his magic and train it from an early age. How he wasn't quite so naïve in the face of manipulation, and how he discovered that he could mentally communicate with Sephiroth since Sephiroth was his elder twin brother after going through a ritual for answers about their connection. He discovered the depth of betrayals with the help of his brother, he found out that he lost his adoptive parents, and godfather, and faced so many life-threatening trials because of that meddling old coot and his pack of psychopaths. Now though, that he discovered who he was and what his adoptive family represented, he will ensure that his family regains its former standing and glory and that his betrayers pay the price for their treachery, and the price will be high.

He leaned back in the chair and let out a sigh, 'What hurts the most is that _he_ felt the need to deceive me and go behind my back…when I would have given him anything he wanted had he simply asked.' It was that fact that hurt Haraldr the most; having a secondary godfather only after his fortune and fame…a godfather he considered in place of an uncle, it made him suspicious of everyone else, since if the so called 'Light' families turned out to be nothing more that backstabbers and money-grubbers…then what does that say about the 'Dark' families, the infamous vicious 'Dark' pureblood families? Perhaps there was no-one he could trust except for Sephiroth.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**

Shaking his head, Haraldr banished these thoughts from his mind and decided to focus on refining the details of his escape plan. He wanted to make sure that everything was perfect so that the wizarding world couldn't track him down. He was so tired of the constant fighting and having to look over his back...he also wanted to be with the only family, the only blood-family member he had remaining. Standing up and walking through the French doors to the balcony outside, Haraldr stared up to the night sky and the silver full moon. His eyes started tracing a specific constellation visible though the clouds; Sirius…it helped him feel a little closer to his beloved deceased dogfather. 'Thank you Siri...had it not been for you and your lessons, I would have remained ignorant of my heritage…Dumbledore would have won and eventually either enslaved or killed me.' these were his last thoughts before retiring for the night.

The next day, Haraldr was just finishing packing his papers and folders in preparation for her departure. Calling out for the house elves, and eight popped in the room, "Alright, I want the manor and the grounds on full-lock down, and have all defenses activated." With nods and a cry of "Yes Master Haraldr!" the elves popped out to follow their master's orders. The moment they left, Haraldr began going over the rune array he needed to put Potter Keep in a pocket dimension and put every living being on the grounds in stasis that would preserve their lives while keeping them frozen and unharmed until he settled in his new home. He could not believe that he was finally leaving this dimension to join his brother back home. But oh! What a surprise this will be for Sephiroth! Haraldr managed to conceal everything from his beloved twin. Sephiroth had so far remained ignorant of all of Haraldr's plans and preparations...

TBC...


End file.
